Among The Wolves
by Lightan117
Summary: "But she wished she had had the guts to go up to him and say hello. Or possibly break his legs, she wasn't sure which." ― Stieg Larsson, The Girl Who Played with Fire. Lee/OC maybe Toll Road/OC
1. Mission

"_I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together."__  
__― __Marilyn Monroe_

~oOo~

The sun was just setting in a small sleepy and yet dangerous town down in South America. The sun covered the town in a blaze of red and orange, the sounds slowly dying down to nothing but small chatter of families and the sounds of the wildlife. As the light slowly faded away three lone figures made their way quickly down the back streets. Their hands gripped their weapons, feet moving silently and gracefully as the made their way towards their mark.

The leader, dark brown hair tied tight in a pony tail with its face covered by a blue mask with a vicious smile outlined in white. Two followed the leader, close on either side. One wore a mask like a cat, sweet and innocent, while the other wore a mask like a wolf. Fierce and focused. Up ahead they could hear the sounds of gunfire, soft pop pop sounds of silencers, and unspoken orders. The reached a cliff, scrambling up it with ease to get a better view of the sound. Just as they reached the top, the three masked figures watched as a group of six dressed in merc gear. Performing like a professional team.

They were on a mission.

So were the masked three.

"They're stealing our mark." The cat covered face spoke, female and soft like wind chimes.

"No, that wasn't our mark." The demon blue covered face spoke, also female but older.

"Then what was it?" Cat asked.

"The team down there." Demon spoke with a smirk to her voice.

"What do we do now?" The wolf spoke, female with heavy accent. "Should we follow them?"

"No, our mission is only to locate the team and confirm the status of its leader. We need to report back to the mistress now. Phase 2 will begin shortly once we get back. Let's move." Demon said and watched as the team moved together. Demon tilted her head to the side, eyes shone with a short of admiration at the team.

The three figures turned around once the team was out of sight. Carefully retracing their steps they left the area with nothing left behind. The flight back to the U.S was silent, two of the three sleeping soundly while the demon sat next to their pilot.

"Did you find him?" The pilot asked. He was a man in his late thirties, salt and pepper hair with laugh lines on his skin. He looked over at demon and gave the woman a look to which she sighed at.

"Yeah, we did. He was on a mission, our intel was right about that. It's just strange to see him alive after all these years. Last time I saw my father was when I was seven years old. After that, maybe once or twice after that." Demon said and reached into her pocket to pull out a picture of a family of three. A mother, a father, and a young girl were all smiles in the picture but the woman holding it held a frown.

"He left to protect you Autumn. He left to protect you both." He man, named Jack, said. Autumn put the picture away and got up from her seat.

"I'm going to catch up on some sleep too. Let me know when you want a break." Autumn said and Jack huffed while rolling his eyes. He muttered something under his breath but Autumn ignored it, grabbing an empty cot and laying down. She quickly closed her eyes and allowed herself to sleep, dreaming of a family before it was broken.

~oOo~

The team landed at a small airport, saying good-bye to Jack and each other before going their separate ways. Autumn, the woman with the demon mask made her way to where her truck was parked then made her way to a large hospital. From there she took the elevator up to the sixth floor where a young girl was waiting outside room 134.

"Mom have a relapse while I was away?" Autumn asked, sitting down next to the young girl. The girl was wearing a dress with leggings, flip-flops, and a sweater to go along with it. The girl nodded her head, moving her blond wavy hair along with her. Autumn frowned and brought the girl into her arms, waiting for the doctor and nurses to come out of the room. It was a good fifteen minutes before they came out of the room. Autumn stood up; asking the doctor what happened while telling the girl to go inside the room.

"Just a small relapse. Her condition is getting worse I'm afraid. Unless we know what was injected into her in the next few hours, I'm afraid she won't last another few months. At max, three or four with what we can do here for her. I'm sorry." He said and left the woman standing in the hallway, taking deep breaths while pinching the bridge of her nose.

This day was not going well at all.

Autumn walked inside the room and sat on the other side of the bed. The woman in the bed, hooked to various machines, looked frail and weak. Her blond hair looked greasy and dirty, her skin pale and she looked tired. On her right arm sat a tattoo of a raven and the haunted words below it that reminded Autumn of what her mother asked of her.

"Did you find him?" Autumn's mother asked, her voice weak. Autumn sat down in the empty chair besides the bed, bring it closer so her mother wouldn't strain to hear her.

"I did. He was on a mission like our intel said, and he seemed to be okay from what I could see. It's a different team, new faces." Autumn said. Her mother smiled weakly and coughed before the woman reached over and took Autumn's hand.

"And the house? Is everything taken care of?"

"Everything is moved in and I start my 'job' in a week and a half. Lily and I will visit when we can but I promise you that he will come. Even if I have knock him out and drag his body here." Autumn smiled while her mother shook her head.

"All I want, is for him to know everything. I want to say good-bye to him so he doesn't have to hear it from somebody else. I want him to know you and Lily." She coughed harder this time. "I thought there would always be more time."

"He'll come mom. You just have to stay strong." Autumn said, tightening her hold on her mother's hand.

"Lily has school tomorrow. You should take her home and get her ready." Her mother said, changing the subject. Autumn sighed, letting go the her mother's hand, knowing full well that her mother's forgetfulness was not due on her own accord.

"Come on Lily. Mom needs to rest. I'll treat you to dinner tonight." Autumn said and the little girl cheered.

"I want chicken fingers!" Lily said, packing up her coloring pad and crayons. She skipped down the hallways, waving good-bye to the nurses. The girls left the hospital, Autumn calling to their favorite diner about a pick-up order, while Lily rambled about her day with mom. They picked up the food and drove to their new home where a moving truck is still parked out front. Just as they were pulling in, their next door neighbor was pulling his bike up his driveway as well. Autumn didn't say anything except give the man a friendly wave before following Lily towards the door.

The girls ate their dinner, watching TV and making small talk. Once dinner was over the girls got ready for the next day, Lily setting out her clothes and getting her school bag packed while Autumn made Lily's lunch then cleaning up the rest of the house. Even though they just moved in a few days ago, it looked a lot better than it did when they first bought it. Many things needed to be gutted and renewed, while most just needed a new pain job. Thankfully, after hard work, things were looking better, almost like an actual home for the girls.

"Autumn, can you tuck me in?" Lily called from the top of the steps. The woman stopped what she was doing to make the trek upstairs where her sister was waiting. The room was painted a light purple color with Sophia The First stickers and decor everywhere. Lily was a huge fan for being a four-year old.

"Are you going to be able to sleep by yourself tonight?" Autumn asked and Lily sighed.

"Maybe. If I have a nightmare can I sleep with you?" Lily asked and Autumn softly smiled.

"Of course." She answered, kissing her sister's forehead. "Good night baby girl."

"Nighty night Autumn." With that Autumn turned off the light, closing the door but leaving a crack open to allow the hall light to pass through. Autumn sighed and went back downstairs to finish up cleaning. Once everything was done she made herself a cup of tea and headed for the porch. There she sat, sipping her hot tea carefully, while rocking softly on the porch swing. She looked over to her right to see her neighbor doing the same thing only he was drinking beer. They smiled at each other, holding up their drinks in a silence toast before returning their eyes to the quiet and dark sky.

Tomorrow the plan goes into motion.

No more hiding.

Only thing now that Autumn can do is bide her time until the time is right.

Starting with her next door neighbor, second in command of her father might be the way to go.

Unsuspecting and silent.

They'll never know what hit them.

~oOo~


	2. First Day

"_These woods are lovely, dark and deep, But I have promises to keep, And miles to go before I sleep, And miles to go before I sleep." ― __Robert Frost__, __Stopping By Woods on a Snowy Evening_

~oOo~

(Autumn's POV)

The I felt slow and sluggish. Lily barged in with a bang, jumping up and down with excitement. She's starting kindergarten a year early since she managed to past a test that allowed her to school early. She woke me up then bounded back into her room for her day. I slowly got out of bed to go downstairs to make pancakes for her this morning. Just as I place two on a plate Lily came into the kitchen to sit at the island. She was wearing jeans, a flower top and sneakers with her hair in a pony tail.

"Blueberry?" She asked as she reached for the plate.

"Your favorite." I answered her before pouring my own plain pancakes into the pan. I don't know how she eats that stuff in her pancakes but she likes them so I have to make them. Yuck. Mine, however, are fluffy pieces of master pieces with butter and syrup. We ate our pancakes, laughing and going over the rules we have to make sure nothing goes wrong.

"Don't tell anyone what my sister does, don't curse, be nice, and always say please and thank you." She said then smiled with food in her mouth.

"That's gross! Kitty is a bad influence." I said and she shook her head.

"Kitty says that you have a stick up your ass which is why you never have any fun." She said and I gave her a look. She laughed finished eating. I took care of our plates before going upstairs to get dressed for work. I got a job as a waitress near Lily's school just to make extra money but also to give me something to do while Lily is in school. My boss is a total perv which is why my uniform is an ancient waitress uniform but the skirt is shorter than normal and my shirt is one size too small so my breasts are almost popping out of it. "Hurry! Hurry! The bus will be here!" Lily tugged on my sweater as I brushed my teeth.

"I'm going, I'm going." I said to the bossy girl whose running up and down everywhere to get ready. Once she grabbed her lunch, bagged was packed, hair and teeth brush, and she was dressed along with myself we walked outside to wait for the bus. She refused to be dropped off and insisted that she take the bus the first week of school. I didn't care, she's a big girl and I'm not gonna stop her.

Outside was sunny and warm weather. Soon it would be fall with cooler weather but for now I was enjoying the heat. We were standing outside, talking for a minute before my target, my neighbor, walking out in jeans and a t-shirt drinking his morning coffee.

"Morning Mr. Neighbor!" Lily said with a wave that both me and my target couldn't resist.

"Morning ladies." He said with a smile, sipping his coffee. "What brings you two out this early?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"I'm starting school!" Lily said, answering him. "I'm only four years old but I can start early!"

"Really? That's impressive little lady." He said and held out his hand to me. "I saw that you guys moved in, my name is Lee Christmas." I smiled when Lily squealed.

"You know Santa Clause!?" She practically yelled, jumping up and down.

"Now you've done it." I said to him and his smile got bigger. "Please don't crush her heart on her first say." I whispered.

Lee knelt so that he was eye level with her. "I'm on a secret mission from him actually. He sent me so I can keep an eye on all the kids I come across so he knows who's been naughty or nice."

"I thought he had a list for that?" Lily asked.

"He does but he has elves like me to go around undercover for him so he can keep up with his list. Have you been a good girl?" He asked and she nodded her head. "That's good." He glanced up at me for a second. "Behave for your mom and you'll get something nice for Christmas." Lily and I started laughing. He gave me a look as he stood up.

"Mr. Christmas Lily isn't my kid. She's my baby sister." I said and a slight pink color came across his cheeks, making me laugh a little more at his mistake.

"Sorry about that." He said, rubbing the back of his head. Just then the bus pulled up. Lily gave me a hug good-bye, waving to the both of us before she hopped on. We stood next to each other as the bus disappeared.

"Well, I better get going. First day and I don't want to give my boss any more fodder against me. I have to wear this damn outfit as it is and I don't need anymore unwanted attention." I said, walking back with Lee mirroring my movements with the newspaper under his arm.

"What's wrong with your boss?" He asked.

"He's such a perv. He gave me a uniform one size too small and if it wasn't for the fact that the diner where I work is the closest job to Lily's school, I'd punch the fucker in the face." I said, causing Lee to spit out his coffee, making me laugh.

"Such language." He said and we both laughed. We stood on either side of the metal chain fence with smiles on our faces. "Well, I better not keep you anymore. I hope your day goes well." He said.

"Thank you Mr. Christmas. Have a nice day as well." I said and went to turn but he stopped me.

"I didn't catch your name!"

"That's because I didn't give it!" We both smiled. "It's Miss Collins, Mr. Christmas." He nodded his head and we went our separate ways.

My drive to work was quiet. I got out of my truck and walking in, waving to the chef that I could see through the serving window. I went into the backroom to put my sweater and purse away before grabbing my pad and name tag. Punching my time card into the clock I started my shift.

"So, how's your neighbor?" I turned to see a girl my age with a fake blonde wig. I smiled behind the truth behind that wig of hers. Her green eyes blazed with childish mirth as she smiled at me.

"Come off it Kitty, I'll let you know if I make any progress. All we did was introduce each other. Lily practically screamed bloody murder when she found out his last name. He even came up with a BS story to tell her too booth!" I said just as a bell rung for a pick up order. Kitty, her actual name, picked up the food just as an elderly couple came in. I quickly took their order with smiles and sweetness.

The day went by normal for my first day before my perv of a boss came into the store. Kitty told me he likes to make surprise visits. When he does his eyes go everywhere and they stay there. I ignored the looks, keeping my eyes on the clock, waiting for the time to go faster so I could be at the bus stop when Lily left school. Kitty said she would tag along with me after work. We laughed at the cook's jokes and listened to the burly truck drivers stories of the open road. Their deliveries they've made over the past year or so. It's interesting what they had to say actually.

When two o'clock rolled around Kitty and I punched our time cards before getting our stuff to leave. We stopped by the store to get things for dinner; heading home to wait outside for Lily. The large yellow bus arrived, Lily hopping down the stairs as she waved good-bye to the bus driver. She jumped into Kitty's arms as we walked inside for dinner. Lily told us all about her day, stopping every so often to get Kitty's attention. Kitty loves Lily like a sister and enjoys coming over to play with her. Besides Kitty whose in my team, there's Aria whose also part of my team but she has her own family to take care of.

"How is Jamie doing?" I asked Kitty from where I stood by the stove.

"Aria said that he's doing better but her parents are pressing the doctors too hard on his treatments. They keep thinking something will happen, which is likely, but they really need to back off. It's not the doctors fault Jamie has cancer. If Aria's mother didn't smoke so damn much then they wouldn't have this problem." Kitty said, rubbing her eyes.

"Aria is normally the only person who pays for the damned medical bill anyway. If anyone has any say in that boy's treatments, it's Aria." I replied, stirring the soup I was making. Just as Kitty was about to say something, the front door banged open. Kitty reached for her side arm while I grabbed a kitchen knife only to see the person we were talking about walk into the kitchen. "God dammit Aria, what did I tell you about knocking?!"

Aria stood there, breathing deeply; getting her emotions under control before she spoke, "Those damned parents are gonna kill me." She said with a strained voice. She sat down next to Lily who was busy coloring in her coloring book.

"Bothering the doctors again?" Kitty asked, taking a crayon and coloring with Lily.

"They keep asking stupid questions, never letting the doctors get any work done; hanging over their shoulders 24/7! I've had enough!" She said and grabbed her blonde hair, yelling into the table. I grabbed a bowl and set it in front of her, tapping her head softly so she would look up.

"Take a deep breath and eat. You need to take better care of yourself." I told her. I gave everyone a bowl before sitting down as well.

"So, hows the plan going?" Aria asked.

"All she did was introduce herself." Kitty said in a childish voice. I gave her a look to which she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Are you and Mr. Christmas gonna date?" Lily asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know. I just need to get close so I can get close to dad." I said, causing Aria to shake her head.

"What I don't understand is why you just can't walk up to the man and say, "hey I'm your daughter! Mom's dying due to some prick injecting some type of poison into her neck so she wants us all to live together like a happy family before she dies. What do you say?" Kitty and Lily laughed.

"It's not that simple ass." I told her. We laughed and talked the rest of the night. I gave the girls extra clothes to sleep in so we had a slumber party in the living room. As they were watching a scary movie, which I hate those types of movies, I took my tea with brandy outside to relax in the nice weather. I sat outside for about five minutes before my next door neighbor returned home on his bike. He took his helmet off, smiling at me when he saw me sitting the porch.

"How was your first day?" He asked.

"Not too bad. Lots of old couples to take care of and some truckers had some interesting stories to tell." I answered him, getting up so that I was leaning against one of the posts so that the distance wasn't as far. Even in the low light of the porch I could tell his smile made him more attractive than his picture of his file lead on. "How was your day Mr. Christmas? Any naughty boys and girls you reported to Santa?" I asked and he laughed.

"My day was okay. And no, I didn't report any boys or girls." He said.

"That's good. Everyone should get on the nice list at least once in their life." I told him.

"What about you? Have you been on the nice list?" He asked.

"No, not really. I have a few times but it seems luck is never on my side. I seem to attract danger. Runs in the family apparently." I said and we both smiled at each other.

"I hear you there." He moved his head slightly to see what was behind me so I did the same. Faces were plastered behind the window before they knew I was watching them. They smiled before running away. "It seems your needed."

"They just like to butt in when they're not needed. I should go back inside. I know the teasing I'll get so I'd rather get it over with." I told him and he's smile never faltered.

"I hope they're not too hard on ya. Have a good night Miss Collins." He said and turned.

"Mr. Christmas?" He turned. "It's Autumn. Miss Collins makes me feel like an old school teacher." I told him. He laughed and nodded his head.

"Then call me Lee. Mr. Christmas makes me feel like Santa Clause." We both laughed and went inside. Just inside the door the girls were waiting with grins on their faces.

"I don't want to hear it." I told them. They laughed and started to make fun of me. This is what I get for agreeing to this damn plan in the first place.

What the hell am I getting myself into?

~oOo~


	3. Falling Into Place

"_Oh yes. His voice has music." __― __Ally Condie__, __Matched_

~oOo~

In the following weeks after Lee and I's first meeting we've begun the small slow approach of getting closer to my dad. We continued to talk whenever we saw each other; Lee coming to see Lily off in the morning before we said our good-byes until later on at night when we would sit on our porches with coffee or tea in our hands. Lily would be well fast asleep when Lee and I talk outside. We would talk about each other, myself making up a few white lies but nothing too serious while he told me about how his job takes him all over. When I asked him what it was he said it was too complicated to explain.

I knew fully well, how hard it can be to have a job like that.

There are a couple of times I've invited him over for coffee and pancakes and he's agreed every time. He's not what I expected though. Lily was bold one day, asking if he had a girlfriend and it made both of us blush. He told her that the last relationship ended badly; then he looked at me with this heated spark look saying that he might date again for the right person.

"Date my sister then." Lily said plainly and my face turned bright red as Lee laughed.

"Shut it you, it's your fault she's saying stuff like this." I told him, turning away but I could Lee's eyes still linger over me.

However, I was about to be tested on my lies.

One morning, after knowing Lee for almost a month I got a call from Kitty saying that there was a problem that needed to be handled after work and this problem happened to be one of the assholes I was tracking in the area who was in hiding. A small time informant that we had run underground but just now started to show his face. I knew this was my only chance to get more information out of him so I can get ever closer to finding the bastard who poisoned my mom. Kitty and Aria would be with me but that meant leaving Lily on her own.

Time to break out the charm.

"Oh, Lee I have a question to ask." I called to the bald man as he stood on his porch, just seconds away from going inside his house after Lily got on the bus for school.

"What would that be Miss Collins?" He asked, with a smile that made me knees weak.

"You're making me feel older here Mr. Christmas." We both laughed. "I was wondering if it's not too much trouble to ask a favor of you?"

"What favor?"

"One of the girls at the diner called in sick so someone needs to fill her spot for tomorrow night so my boss volunteered me for it but someone needs to make sure Lily gets off the bus. I was wondering if you could maybe stand out front and make sure she get's off? Lily has been though this enough time where she'll be fine on her own for a little bit but I just want to make sure she get's off." I explained to him.

"She's done this before?" Lee asked.

"At my last job before my mom went into the hospital. I pulled the night-shift at work while mom slept during the day. I feel really bad but once my mom went into the hospital I promised her I wouldn't over work but my boss is such a prick. And I know..."

"I'll do it." Lee jumped in, leaning against the post of his porch.

"What? Really? You will?" I asked him.

"Of course. I like Lily and I understand being in a situation where you can't really pick and choose what to do. I'll keep an eye on her for you." He said and I smiled at him. He's actually not that bad.

"Thank you so much! I'll owe you big time Lee, I'll make it up to you!" I told him. Things are finally going right for once and after so many months had pasted I'm finally getting something done.

"Have dinner with me." Lee said and I froze, trying to put on a fake face.

"Mr. Christmas are you asking me on date?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Next weekend I don't have anything planned so I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner then? You said you'd owe me so, why not dinner?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Deal. Pick me up Friday night at seven. See ya later." I told him and went back inside to get ready for work.

~oOo~

The rat seems almost too calm for my liking.

Kitty, Aria, and I were suited up, watching the rat from afar as he went about his day like normal. We followed him for the whole day, as soon as Lily went to school. I gave work a BS excuse and played on the charm a little bit with the boss so it was a done deal. Aria followed in street clothes while Kitty and I followed in the shadows. Something was off. A rat like him didn't come out of hiding for nothing.

He smelled cheese but where is it?

"Why the hell is this guys acting so calm?" I muttered to mostly myself.

"Maybe Tantive wanted him out in the open as bait?" Aria asked through the headset. David Tantive was the bastard behind poisoning my mother. He's a creep of a man who loves to test pathogens, viruses, and the like on human test subjects he kidnaps around the globe. Human trafficking, smuggling weapons, and anything you can think of his guy has his fingers in. His little minions are everywhere, his own little network of spies that follow his buyers and would-be ones too.

He's an annoying little prick I wouldn't mind sticking my boot down his throat.

"He's heading home? Keep following?" Aria asked.

"Affirmative. Keep within eye sights and report anything suspicious. Kitty and I will get there first, setting up his little party surprise." I told her, putting the car into gear, heading towards the shake of a house he calls home. It's been months since he's been there and since he's just not starting to return, I doubt it's been in the great shape to welcome guests.

It took the rat a half our to walk home, giving us enough time to get things ready. Entrances and exits to secure, any sniper perches to find, and anything that might give our cover away. Kitty and I slipped on our masks as we hid in the shadows of the house. Aria told us he was a block away when I told her to break away, to get into position as she was our backup in-case it was a trap.

"Hello rat." I said as the man froze in his face once he realized he wasn't alone. He walked in without a care in the world but failed to realize the nightshade on the table, a tell-tell sign that my team was here. Kind of like our own calling card.

"Wait, wait a minute! I didn't do anything, I haven't spoke to Tantive in months!" He said as I pressed a gun to the back of his head.

"So, you know who we're after?" I said, my voice muffled by the voice disguise. "How true to ones nature rat. Knowing exactly whose pulling your strings." I said, forcing him to the ground.

"I'm telling you the truth! I haven't seen him in months, I got out of that business." He said and by the sweat dripping down his face along with the shaking I would say he was lying. Nervous and lying.

"Now, now." I unlocked the safety. "No lies. You'll tell me right now where the hell he is and I may just let you live with a minor bump to the head." I said to him and Kitty took out her equipment to place against his head. Compact travel lie detectors.

"All set. Any lies you tell us rat I'll give your head a little present. Now, when was the last time you saw Tantive?" Kitty asked, pulling up a screen that activated the lie detectors.

The rat sighed, "A month ago when he found me in South America. Said about getting even with the bitch who took his eye out. Nice handy work there sweetheart." He said and Kitty shocked him. He cried out in pain, collapsing on the carpet.

"That bastard started it. Where is he?" I demanded.

"I don't know. I was supposed to meet with one of his men with information about your leaders progress with the virus in a few days." He said.

"What where you going to tell his man? Where were you supposed to meet?"

"We were supposed to meet at the farmers market once it started this weekend, near the cafe on Bane's street. I was going to tell him that her condition was getting worse each day, the doctors are able to help ease the pain and slow a little bit of the progress." He said resting on his knees. I knew my mother was being watched as soon as I put her in there. It was safe but also risky to visit. Tantive doesn't know my face but he knows my mother's. All he knows, is that I'm a worried daughter that visits her mother every chance I get.

I can fool anyone into believing I'm a low risk hostile.

"Thank you for the information. However, your services are required still." I said, not removing my gun.

"What!? You said you'd let me go if I gave you information!" He shouted and Kitty shocked him. "God dammit! Stop that!" I put my gun down before grabbing the man's hair, pulling his head back before putting a knife to his throat.

"I said I may let you walk away with a bump on your head. Now, I need you for something else." I told him.

"What the hell you want now?!"

"That meeting you're going to see will be a little different than intended. We're gonna be keeping you around for a while." I said and knocked him over the head so that he collapsed to the floor fast asleep. "Get him to the safe house and prep him for the meeting. I want this little rat unaware of what we're doing to him."

"One bug implanting souvenir coming right up boss lady! You better get going, it's getting late." She said and pointed to her imaginary watch on her wrist. I checked the time and saw it was way later than I planned. I cursed and ordered Aria and Kitty to clean up the mess, making sure no one followed us and it was as if we were never here.

I quickly changed and got home as soon as I could, ruffling my hair a bit along with slapping my cheeks so it looks like I had a rough night. Perfect. I rushed inside only to find Lee reading a book on the couch with Lily sleeping on the other end with a blanket draped over her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. My stupid boss...ugh, that man I just want to give a good kick to where the sun don't shine." I said dropping my purse on the counter and removing my sweater. Lee gave me a smile as I crouched down next to Lily. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all. Perfect little angel." He said and I chuckled softly.

"I doubt it but I hope she behaved somewhat. What did you two do while I was away?" I asked, sitting down on the floor, petting my sisters hair. Lily stirred a little bit but remained fast asleep.

"Well, she we excited to see me when she was dropped off, telling me all about her day. We then did her chores you left for her, then ordered some food before watching movies before she fell asleep. I've been reading this for about an hour now. Pretty good actually." He said and I smiled.

"It's one of my favorites actually. You can borrow it if you like. You can return it when you pick me up next week." I winked at him and Lee's smile grew.

"No cold feet?" He asked.

"Not in the slightest. When we first met, you had me at your last name." We chuckled softly but it was loud enough to wake Lily. "Hey sweetie."

"How was work?" She asked as she sat up, still half asleep. I knew what she meant by work and I couldn't help but love her even more. She's such a bright kid.

"Rough but it made it through. Time to get you to bed pretty girl." I said and Lee offered to carry her. Lily didn't protest but more like jumped into his arms. I lead him to her room; Lee laying her down before covering her up. I kissed her good-night before escorting Lee to the door. "I'm sorry I was running a bit late. Thank you for doing this, Lily really likes you."

"And what about you?" Lee asked as he stood on our porch.

"Me? I believe you're handsome, easy to get along with but there's something about you I can't place. Something mysterious." We chuckled but his was more nervous. "Thank you again Lee."

"No problem, any time. Good night Autumn." He said and turned to leave but he stopped. "I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Before you go to work tomorrow, would you like to come over for coffee?" He said and the way his face turned a different color pink I almost giggle.

"I would love you have coffee with you tomorrow morning before I leave." I said and his smile grew wider.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow!" He said and I bid him good-night. I waited till he was at his porch before giving him one last wave before going inside.

Perfect.

Everything is falling into place.

~oOo~


	4. Only To Shatter

"_Better to be strong than pretty and useless." ― Lilith Saintcrow_

~oOo~

The weekend for the set up came as quickly as we could prepare for it.

While the girls prepared the rat, I was going over the plan in my head about the many ways this could go right and go wrong at the same time. Kitty will go undercover as a stall vendor her clay knickknacks at the famers market this weekend while Aria goes undercover as a customer, trailing behind the rat and the informative. I will be with Lily; walking around and just keeping an eye out for any signs of trouble. Hopefully, there will be no surprises.

"Everything will be ok." Lily said as I readied for our outing. By now Aria would have the rat on stand-by while Kitty readied her stand at the farmers market.

I sighed and made sure my gun was well hidden as I put my leather jacket on. My hair was up in a high pony tail, my ear piece was in, and I was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and my jogging shoes. Bringing Lily is a risk but not bringing her would send flags in the air should I run into anyone.

"I hope so. Remember what I told you?" I asked her.

"Stick close to you and if anything happens start running." She said and gave me a hug. That helped settle my nerves but only a little. When the time came we locked the front door and headed to the farmers market. We parked a block away before walking down to see how Kitty's stand looked. Of course she had her miniature figurines of dragons with a personality twist. Lily and I both have one at the house actually. Mine is holding my mask and Lily has hers holding her stuffed animal when she was a baby.

"Nice set up. Think you'll get money this time around?" I asked her and she glared at me.

"That's if you don't send a cow my way." Last mission she had to set up shop I may or may not accidently let a cow loose that destroyed her stand. I think I still owe her money…maybe not.

"There's no cows around, you ninny." I said to her. "You all set?"

"Aria is bringing him now. They're two blocks away." She told me and I nodded, tapping my ear to signal her to make sure her ear piece was in. She tapped her ear too and we gave her a smile before we left to look around.

"_Rat is in the area. He's heading towards the meeting place now, walking Brad Street west to your location to the bench near the ice cream cart that's sitting next to the pie stand. He's holding a newspaper in his hands." _Aria said in my ear.

"Does he know?"

"_As far as he knows, I only helped him up from the curbside where he passed out from drinking too much._" Aria said and I breathed a sigh of relief. "_Nice job on him Kitty. Doesn't remember a thing."_

"_I wasn't trained for nothing you know!"_ Kitty said.

"Girls, focus. Spot any suspicious persons coming and going. Eyes sharp." I said to them and the chatting went dead. I browsed a fruit stand before looking in the direction where the rat would be coming from. He turned the corner after a minute and I told the girls that the rat was on his way.

"Mr. Christmas!" Lily shouted and turned to let go of my hand.

"Fuck me." I muttered before shaking my head.

"_Is that?_"

"Notify me if anything happens."

"_Oooo! The boyfriend has appeared from the grass! Will she run or fight?!_" Kitty said and I rolled my eyes before turning around with a questionable look on my face. Lee wasn't alone however. Standing beside him was a man of noticeable size unlike Lee. Only his ears were funny looking, maybe an injury?

"Hello Autumn. Surprise seeing you here." Lee said with a knowing smirk on his face. I smiled at him and walked towards him. Lily was attached to his leg, trying to get his attention for something or another.

"I didn't figure you to get your fruit and veggies from venders? Or the type to even come here at all. Who's your friend?" I asked him.

"Autumn, this is my friend Toll Road. He…works with me." Lee said and I smirked on the inside.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Lee hardly talks about his friends. I was starting to think he didn't have any." I said with a smile and Toll Road started to laugh before slapping Lee on the shoulder.

"Oh, this man? Yeah we go back some ways." Toll Road said and I smiled.

"Is that so? I may have to invite your friends over some time Lee, maybe they can give me some dirt on you." I winked at my next door neighbor who shook his head. "Are we still on for next Friday?" I asked Lee who was suddenly really close to me.

"Of course." He said in almost a breathless tone. I bit my lips, trying to keep my acting up but this man…something was banging in my heart to say yes to everything this man says but my mind keeps telling me to keep my guard up.

"Sooo, will this involve me getting fancy or are you taking me to some greasy spoon with cheap beer?" I asked him and the man laughed again. We looked over to where Toll Road was having a conversation with my sister before going back to each other.

"How about we get the fancy stuff out of the way then I'll try and see how much you can hold." He smiled this bright smile at me but I gave him a look.

"Are you saying I can't hold my beer?"

"You drink beer? I figured you the fruity wine cooler type." Lee said and I rolled my eyes.

"I can so drink you under the table." I challenged him.

"Is that challenge?" He stepped closer and I smiled this time.

"Name the time and place." I said to him but before he could get to answer Lily stepped between us. She kept tugging at my leg so I crouched down in front of her. She didn't say anything but point in the direction where the meeting place would most likely take place. I notice that the rat had taken his place and was simply waiting for no doubt a man with a dark look on him. I kissed Lily on the cheek before standing up again.

"I'm hungry." Lily said, trying to play pretend so that we get back to looking for our mystery man.

"What would you like then? Kitty may have something for you or we can go look at the other stalls." I told her and a smile came across her face.

"Kitty!" She raised her hands high with excitement.

"Kitty?" Toll Road asked and I chuckled.

"That is her actual name and she has a stall here in the famers market. She makes little figurines that match the owner who buys them. We told her we would come visit her stall again after we had some time to look around. Would you like to join us?" I really couldn't just blow him off after we saw each other. He would feel like I was advoiding him or something. I need to just get a little bit closer…just until I'm introduced to my father…

"Yeah! Please, please, please!" Lily chanted, tugging on Lee's pant leg.

"Lily, stop tugging." I scolded her but Lee just chuckled, picking my sister up so she sat on his shoulders. "Now you've done it. You'll never get rid of her now Lee." I told him as I stepped closer to the two. Lee smiled that smile at me and I felt my inside turn but it was mostly the butterfly effect.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. It just means I have all the ladies falling for me." I shook my head and Lee turned towards his friend. "You're the one who wanted to go for a ride. Should we go get this little lady something to eat?"

"We can't have her going hunger now can we?" He smiled really big and together we walked towards Kitty's stall. Just before we reach it my phone went off. I excused myself to answer it, seeing it was Aria calling me.

"_It seems you have a problem._" Aria said on the other end and I groaned.

"Don't get me started. This wasn't planned."

"_Do you have a backup one? The rat is supposed to meet the informant in the next few minutes and your boyfriend isn't helping._" Aria said.

"You don't think I know that? I'll just have to keep them busy while we're here and you'll just have to pay extra attention on the rat. Keep me posted and alert me if anything major goes down." I told her.

"_Got it. Have fun._" She teased before hanging up. When I returned to the others, Lee questioned me with a look and I shook my head.

"Nothing to worry about. My friend Aria just called to let me know that our plans for later are cancelled." I told him and Kitty looked at me funny. "Bad brother and parents."

"Ah." Kitty said and went back to her pottering wheel.

"What's going on?" Toll Road asked.

"Our friend Aria's little brother is sick with cancer. Her parents are dead beat and only make things worse when they visit." I explained.

"Aria's the only one who pays the bills in that family and her parents just mooch off her whenever she gets her paycheck. Aria's been working since she's been in high school." Kitty said as the clay spun in her hands.

"Aria's life is a very touchy subject for us." I told them with a smile before changing the subject. "You wouldn't have anything in your cooler for Lily do you?"

"Strawberry jelly and bananas with the crust cut off." Kitty said with a smile, wiping her hands really quick before reaching inside for Lily's sandwich. "Just the way you like it." She turned to the boys. "Would you like something to drink boys? I have bottled water?"

"Sure, thank you." They said with a smile and gladly took a bottle each.

"So Kitty, this is a hobby of yours?" Toll Road asked.

"Yeah, I set up shop wherever I can. I work with Autumn at the diner but on my slow days I barely make enough so I sell my figurines. Autumn was my first customer actually." Kitty smiled and I shook my head.

"That's only because I felt bad." I told her and the look of pure murder crossed her face. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." I told her but I knew I would get strangled later.

"How long have you two known each other?" Lee spoke this time. We looked at each other and smiled.

"What is it? Almost ten years now?" Kitty asked me.

"I believe so. Gosh, has it been that long? When was the last time we celebrated?"

"Three years ago before we moved?" I asked her.

"Didn't you two just move in a month or so ago?" Lee asked me and Kitty chuckled.

"We've been friends for years, almost like family so when these two decided to move, so did I. I had nothing really holding me there except these two." Kitty explained.

"Kitty moved ahead of us while I sorted things out. She's the one who found us the house and the awesome job at the diner." I said and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It was the quickest job I could find for you. It's not my fault there's good jobs with bosses who won't try to get into your pants." Kitty said and Toll Road looked at us funny. "Our boss is a perv."

"He makes our uniforms one size too small, flirts with us all the time, and tries to feel us up in the storage room when we bend over. One of these days, that man will lose his hands." I told them.

"She'll be mostly likely the one who does it." Kitty said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right. Jail is the last thing I want to be in Kitty." The four of us chuckled while Lily sat on the small stool eating her sandwich. She looked so happy with jelly on her face I just shook my head at her.

"You're as bad as Lily with her pottery; you have jelly all over your face." I said, taking Kitty's slightly used rag to wipe Lily's face with. I looked over my shoulder to see the gentlemen behind me. "Do you two have plans later?"

"None that I can think of. Do you?" Lee turned towards Toll Road and the man shook his head. "Why do you ask?"

"The famers market closes at four so we were thinking of going out to eat today. Would you boys like to join us?" I asked them and Lee's smile caught me off guard.

"Care to hang out with the ladies Toll Road or would you rather go sit in your apartment alone again?" Lee teased and the other man playfully shoved him.

"I'll go, if you ladies don't mind." He said and we smiled at him.

"Of course not, I'm just glad to get know more about Lee's friends." I told him but before anyone could say anything my worst fear echoed in the small farmer's market.

_Pop. Pop._

"Get down!" Everyone dropped to the ground, my body covering Lily's while Lee's covered mine. Kitty feel to the ground as well, Toll Road falling close near her as a man in a leather jacket sprinted away from the scene.

"_God damnit! He killed him! The informant wasn't who he was!"_ Aria yelled in my ear and I winced at her yelling. I looked in the direction where the rat's body lay lifeless. Lee got off of me and went to see what was going on but I stopped him, handing him my hand gun. He gave me a funny look but I shook my head, telling him that I'll explain it later. Lee and Toll Road went off to see what was happening.

"What happened?!" Kitty hissed we got to our feet as well.

"Apparently, we were out thought by the bastard himself. I thought you said we weren't followed."

"We weren't followed. Something must've happened before then. The rat has been locked up since we got him." Kitty said as we watched as more people got around the body.

"Well something happened. Call Aria to find out what happened and tell her to find out where the rat was before we arrived at his house. We need to know everything that man did." I told Kitty.

"What are you going to do?"

"Buy my way out of having a gun. Pack your things up then head towards my truck. I'll meet you there." I told her as Lily and I made our way towards Lee. When he spotted us coming near he stepped away to stop us from getting closer.

"You don't want to see this and neither should Lily." He said, handing me the gun before picking Lily up like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Where did you get a gun?"

"After mom got sick I got a little bit paranoid about safety with Lily. The move didn't help so I started carrying around my gun just in case. I'm kind of glad I did. What happened? Was someone shot?" I put on my more worried look as Lee took my hand, leading us away from the scene.

"Yeah, but the police will handle it. Let's get you ladies away from here. Where's your friend?" Toll Road said and I pointed to where I parked the truck.

"I told her to get her things and meet us at the truck; her hands wouldn't stop shaking." I said and we moved briskly towards the truck. "Shouldn't we wait for the police?"

"You didn't see anything did you?" Lee asked me.

"No, I only heard the shots." I told him and looked at Lily. "Are you ok Lily?"

"I'm scared. Mr. Christmas can we go home?" Lily hugged his neck tighter and I couldn't figure out of Lily was faking it or not.

"Yes sweetie, we can. I'm just sorry we can't go out." He said as we reached the truck. Kitty's belonging were already in the back and she had a worried look on her face, unshed tears in her eyes as she threw her arms around myself.

"Oh my god! What happened?!" She said as she clung to me.

"Someone was shot. Looked like someone got angry at the man and shot him." Toll Road said.

"Why would someone shoot someone in broad daylight? Are they nuts?!" Kitty exclaimed and I tried to 'calm' her down.

"Let's just get out of here and go home." I said and turned towards Lee. "You wouldn't still like to come over do you?" I asked Lee and Lily's grip tightened.

"Please Mr. Christmas, don't leave." Lily said and Lee patted her on the back.

"I'm not going anywhere. You go with your sister and we'll meet you are your house. We'll even go and pick something up to make there okay? That way we can still hang out together." Lee said and Toll Road backed him up on it as well. I took Lily from Lee's arms and the boys said that they'll go to the store to get stuff for hamburgers since I didn't have anything for them.

On the way home Kitty retold me what Aria had said to her while she waited for us at the truck. Everything went according to plan but something happened. Her line of sight was blocked by a few bystanders before she heard the rat say something like 'no it can't be' before the shot went off. We wouldn't know exactly until we got back the listening device Aria had planted on him yesterday. When we got home we had enough time to get changed and get the kitchen ready for when the boys get here.

When they did get here the atmosphere was a little bit better. Kitty and I put on our faces and Lily's attention was elsewhere thankfully. Toll Road and Kitty were talking in the living room with Lily while Lee and I were in the kitchen cleaning up after we had our burgers. Lee came up behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders causing me to jump since my mind was elsewhere. He asked if I was alright and I just said that today just shook me that's all. Lee asked if I would like it if he stayed a little bit longer but I told him that I shouldn't keep him and his friend.

"You sure?" Lee asked me and I nodded my head.

"Kitty is staying the night so we should be ok. Would you like to come over for coffee in the morning? Lily would love if you came over. I think she has a crush on you." I said with a smile.

"You think so? Well, how does her older sister feel? Should I expect some competition?" He smirked, leaning rather close to me.

"I highly doubt that but we'll see what happens with our date coming up." I chuckled and he took one of my hands to kiss it.

"I guess Toll Road and I will take off then. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said, leaving the kitchen. He gave Lily a large hug before the two men took off. Kitty and I smiled at them as the door closed.

When both men disappeared so did our smiles.

"What are we gonna do now Autumn?" Lily asked from where she leaned over the back of the recliner.

"I don't know Lily." I turned towards my sister. "Are you alright? No pretending."

"Yeah, sweetie, are you sure you're alright?" Kitty asked her.

"I'm ok. That was scary though. No more field trips for me." She said and I petted her hair.

"You're gonna be sleeping with me tonight. I know you'll be having nightmares tonight." I told her before turning towards Kitty.

"So is it square one again?" Kitty asked me.

"No, now this just means that someone's hand was better than ours. Next time the cards are shuffled; the hand will be ours. After our breakfast with Lee tomorrow I need you to watch Lily for me."

"Where will you be going?" Lily asked me.

"To the library. I need to go check out a book." I told her and kissed her forehead, telling her that she should go get ready for bed.

"Are you sure that _she'll_ be there? Last time I heard about her she was in China." Kitty spoke up but this time it was quieter so Lily wouldn't hear.

"I don't know but we'll see. She's our best hope to finding out more information. Or else I'll have to call out the hounds." I said to her.

"The last time you called them out you mean business." Kitty said and I nodded my head.

"I do mean business. My mom doesn't have much time life and now that the right is gone, my leads to find that bastard are slipping through my fingers. I'm not letting him get away, not this time." I told her.

"We'll find him Autumn. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried, I'm pissed." I told her, taking out my phone to make a call.

~oOo~

A/N: I really didn't like this chapter but I hope you guys do. Please, review and let me know what you think!


	5. Date Night

"_I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun." ― Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice._

~oOo~

A/n: _Flashbacks_

~oOo~

"Pick the black one!" Lily shouted from where she sat on the bed. Kitty was besides her, braiding Lily's hair while I got ready for my date. Ever since the shooting at the farmers' market I've been on edge. Lee came by the following more, made breakfast with Lily while Kitty and I talked, then left. Once I knew the man was gone for the day I left to for the library to…check out a book.

_The library steps were falling apart and the building looked just like them. Old, decrypted, and certainly didn't have much life left in them. The building was still standing and it was still in working order but not for much longer judging by the soon to be closed sign on the front double doors. I stepped through them and went to ask the lady at the front desk if there happened to be any goblins in the basement. The woman gave me a look and then nodded her head. I thanked her and then made my down to the basement where I banged on the metal door that just happened to be locked. _

"_Tully, open up it's me!" I called and I heard shuffling inside. I waited a moment more before the door opened a crack, allowing me a see a white eye peering up at me. The door slammed shut before the sounding of locks sounded; the door then swung open to revel a woman in her mid-thirties hunched over like she was an old woman. She wore old clothes but not too old and her hair is a mess as always. _

"_Ah, Autumn. What a lovely surprise. Here to kill me?" The woman asked and I rolled my eyes as I closed the door behind me. The woman shuffled over to a chair that was surrounded by monitors and screen that showed everything. _

"_Not today I'm afraid. I do, however, need something for you." I told her coming closer when I heard her ticking away at her keyboard. The woman sitting is Tully Fare, a hacker who lost her eye sight when she was on a mission. After that, she gave her job and started to freelance her work as an informant. Not bad work if you don't mind running from all forms of government and never able to stay in one place for two long. _

"_Everything always comes at a price." She said, not turning to look at me. _

"_Your fee as usual." I took out a wad of cash from my backpack and threw it on the table. The woman chuckled before picking it up, placing it by her ear before running her thumb over it. _

"_I'm guessing you need footage from the farmers' market shooting?" She asked. "Don't answer that. It had your name all over it since you moved into the area." I opened my mouth but she kept talking about what had happened. "Next time you want to play a spy make sure your rat didn't already get got caught first." _

"_Shit." _

"_You missed him by an hour. The man who died was at a bar, getting chatty with a Mr. Snow. Who told the rat that he would be kidnapped by enemies of his master, and therefore should be prepared to die for him." The woman said and I growled at the information. The woman chuckled and pulled out a cd from one of the towers. She handed it to me with a sad smile on her face. "Your mother isn't getting any better is she?" _

"_Not unless I find the bastard. He has the cure I know it." I told her. _

"_Give your mother my wishes. She was the best I have ever seen." _

"_I will. Thanks Tully." _

"_On that cd is other recording of the farmers' market and the bar. Thankfully, the bar just installed camera but no sound so I added subtitles to that part. Good luck." With that I took the cd and left. I knew after this short and brief meeting that she would be gone after today. Tully, who I have only met a couple of times when my mother was still working, is a good woman at heart. Being blind hasn't left her weak at all. If only, it has made her stronger. _

"I would say red though." Kitty said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Black is classic but red says sexy. It makes your ass look nice." Kitty chuckled before Lily swatted her with one of my pillows.

"The black one! She can wear the red one next time." Lily said putting her foot down and I guess I would be wearing the black one for this date. The two of them went downstairs to order their pizza while I got ready. I had an hour to get ready but it seemed to fly by because the next thing I knew; someone was knocking at the door. I just finished blow drying my hair when I heard Kitty call up the stairs.

I froze.

Did I really want to do this?

Is this all worth getting my father to notice me?

To remember me? Mom?

To get him to come see her, like the way she is now, after all this time?

No, no I had to keep going. For mother.

I grabbed my earrings, purse, and heels before going down the steps. Lee stood in the living room, smiling down at Lily who held a wonderful bouquet of roses. I smiled as he knelt down to her, ruffling her hair when he said that he couldn't take her with us.

"I'll bring you desert from the restaurant if it's okay with Lee. Just behave for Kitty please." I said from the doorway. Lee stood up and turned towards me, his face going from happy to surprise. I felt my face heat up when his eyes traveled over me. Not in a bad way but in a way that made me feel beautiful.

"You look beautiful." Lee said and took a step closer to me. "I bought…roses but…" His eyes went to Lily and I nodded with a smile.

"No worries. They're lovely." I said and went to put my shoes on. Even with them on I still felt small compared to Lee's height. "Almost done."

"No rush. The restaurant isn't going anywhere." Lee said with a smile. I took the roses from Lily, putting them in a vase before I picked her up and placed her on the counter.

"Okay Lily, what are the rules?"

"Again?!"

"Again. What are the rules?" Lily rolled her eyes and Kitty chuckled.

"Honey, you have no idea how many times I had to repeat those rules. We all had to go through them." Kitty spoke from the couch.

"Fine." Lily said and looked at me. "Rule one, don't open the door for strangers. Rule two, hear any strange noises call the police. Rule three, all else fails there's a gun under your pillow." Lily said and I could feel Lee's eyes at the back of my head.

"Yes but you don't need rule three with Kitty here." I told her and kissed her forehead. I turned towards Kitty with a stern face.

"Do I need to go over the emergency numbers with you?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"No mom. Now get going you two love birds! We have a girl's night to have!" Kitty said and practically shoved us out the door. I waved to Lily once more before the door closed behind us. Lee chuckled, took my hand and lead me to his car. He even opened the door for me too!

On the way to the restaurant we made small talk. I asked how his week went since he had been gone the past two days. He said he had to go on a business trip and I wished him luck, also saying not to be late for our date.

"Told ya I would make it." Lee said as we drove on.

"I see that." I chuckled.

"Doubt me?" He asked.

"Eh." He gave me a look and I laughed harder. "I have been stood up before. So, when a guy goes on a 'business trip' I worry just a little bit." I told him.

"You? A guy stood you up before?" Lee asked me.

"Well, yeah. I was in college and…it was college. I can't really explain it but I sat in this diner for maybe three hours until I got the picture. I think the waitress pitied me so she worked an extra hour just to talk to me." I told him. I don't know why I told him that story, why the truth just seemed to come out of my mouth but it did.

And it didn't hurt to tell the truth.

"I hope you socked the kid when you saw him." Lee said and I smiled.

"Oh, I did. I broke his nose…and maybe his jaw but I can't remember." Lee chuckled at that and we continued to talk until we reached the restaurant. From there Lee was a perfect gentleman. He helped me into the booth and ordered some wine from us before we got back to talking. I asked about Toll Road and if there was anyone else he worked with. He responded that he had a team that went and got things for people that were a little bit to the extreme. That's when I realized that he was wearing makeup…

"Oh my god Lee!" I scooted closer to touch his face. Lee grabbed my wrist but allowed me to wipe away the cover up under his right eye. "Nice shiner. Who got the lucky shot?" I asked him, kind of impressed that a man like him would waste his trouble to cover something like this up for a date.

"An asshole who got the jump on me. Apparently when you take something that doesn't belong to you people get angry." Lee said softly as I assessed the damage.

"Do you like taking things that don't belong to you?" I asked Lee. When I felt his breath on my face I looked up and noticed how close we were together. Lee's hand caressed my arm with such softness and I felt butterflies appear in my stomach. I'm no blushing virgin that's for sure but…this feeling I never thought I would be able to feel again. Once mom got sick…I closed everything off.

No, no I have to focus.

"Not really but it pays the bills." Lee said and with that I pulled away from him. The waiter came around and we ordered our food. We never once stopped talking, not once and I found myself having a good time too. Once we ate we took some desert to go for Lily then headed someplace for a walk. The night was cool and yet the man still managed to get an arm around me as we walked. "So, explain to me this rule thing that you and Lily have going on. Kitty said that she knew them too. I thought you and Kitty met later?"

"I'm sorry but it was a lie I told you but it's not really my story to tell. You see, Kitty and Lily both had terrible beginnings. Kitty's story isn't mine to tell but Lily…she really isn't my sister." I told him.

"She isn't?"

"We found her. My mom and I. We were at some base somewhere, seeing one of her old friends or something I can't really remember why we were there but a couple of day later my mom decided to take me with her on a simple drug run. Clean up a smuggling ring, that sort of thing." I told him.

"And your mother allowed you to go with her?"

"I was twenty-four!" I playfully shoved him. "My taught me to shoot and I was to stay at the jeep at all times until instructed otherwise. Anyways, things were taken care of and I got to look around until I hear crying." Lee gave me a look. "And with that look you are correct in guessing what the sound was. There in the other room lying next to an overdose narcotic woman was Lily. Her mom still had the needle stuck in her arm and she was crying. I don't know why but I just picked that baby up and never looked back. After my dad was gone my mom really wanted another child so I guess she got one. Lily was perfectly healthy and normal once we got her to the doctors."

"She's a good kid. You raised her well." Lee said.

"I like to think so. She doesn't know who her really mother is and I'm torn between telling her and just…letting her believe that we're her real family. I just worry that if something happens she'll learn the truth from someone else. But I'll cross that bridge when it comes to it. I'll worry until that happens."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. She loves you and she'll understand." Lee said and with that we decided to go back to the car. He drove me back home and up the steps until he brought me closer to him once again.

"Thank you, for taking me out. I had a wonderful time." I told him softly.

"I'm glad you had a fun time. I have to admit; it was one of the best dates I've had in a long time." Lee said softly as well. His hand cupped my cheek and that feeling appeared in my stomach again. "Can I ask one thing?"

"And, what would that be?"

"Let me kiss you." All I could do is nod. Within seconds he brought me close, our lips melting and meeting into a timeless dance. My heart felt like it was going to explode and his hand gripped my hips tighter as he deepened the kiss. God he was a good kisser and he left me breathless when he pulled away. His forehead rested against mine as we caught our breath. Lee kept coming back and kissing me softly until I chuckled; pulling away so that he wouldn't try and suck my soul out. "Sorry."

"No, no don't be. It's just I haven't been kissed like that before." I told him.

"Ever?"

"Yeah, dating isn't something I don't normally do. It's been a while for me."

"Same here, only, it never felt like that before."

"Maybe we can do it again sometime." I said with a smile.

"Let me come over in the morning, make breakfast and we'll take Lily out somewhere. Just the three of us." Lee said, bringing me back closer to kiss me once more. "What do you say?"

"Okay. Sounds great." I said and Lee let me go. "See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning. Good night Autumn."

"Good night Lee."

~oOo~


End file.
